


七天X爱观察 Day5

by mayuyoo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuyoo/pseuds/mayuyoo





	七天X爱观察 Day5

从昨晚开始就在下雨。  
昨天他们从诊室出来后没有直接回家，去了另一个街区的牛排馆，詹姆斯知道对方其实并没有外食的心情，但史蒂夫什么也没有说，路上找着其他话题和他闲聊一些琐事。牛排馆在静谧的街尾，老派的门牌装修，电线暴露在外的艳丽霓虹灯，夜晚雨落得更加密集了，被灯映得像金色和银色的光线，噼里啪啦打在史蒂夫的头顶和肩膀上。詹姆斯站在漏雨的屋檐下，等他从街对面的旧停车场踩着水坑跑出来。两个人一起推门进去，他们在吧台前完成了一个简单的亲吻，酒保和服务生冲他们欢呼示意，几个散客也举杯跟着起哄。  
靠窗的那对年轻女孩把手指塞进嘴里吹起了尖利的口哨，另一个则冲他们比着摇滚的手势喊道：“哇——呜——！”  
詹姆斯笑了起来，一把拉住史蒂夫往后退去的脑袋，重新吻了上去，这一次高抬腿直接勾在史蒂夫的腰上。对方纵容地抱稳他，张开嘴接受他横冲直撞的亲吻。詹姆斯的耳边欢呼声和雨声交织在一起，简直到了吵闹的地步，他不知道这几个人是怎么发出那么多的声音的。  
“他说了‘Yes’！是吗？”女孩兴奋的声音传过来，他们喘着气松开对方，听到酒保在吧台后面笑：“是，不过六年前就说了。”  
“也不算说过。”史蒂夫啧了一声，詹姆斯把手搭在他的肩膀上笑个不停：“我那时太紧张了。”  
“你就原谅他吧，第一次又没有经验。”老板兼酒保从吧台绕出来引他们去另一边的角落，史蒂夫请在座的再喝一轮记在他的单上，又换来一记口哨和欢呼。

“感觉也不算太坏吧？”  
詹姆斯把摆在他们中间的香薰蜡烛移到靠边，小心护着不让它灭掉。餐厅的角落是温馨的暖光，没有那么明亮，甚至不大能看起彼此的脸，但烛光映在对方的瞳仁里却显得格外亮。  
史蒂夫不置可否，这张桌子很小，他们两个的腿挤在下面，稍不留神就能撞动桌脚。他一伸手就能碰到詹姆斯的脸，他用手背碰了碰他，詹姆斯拉住他的手，又歪头亲了亲他的手腕。  
“放松一点儿。”  
史蒂夫看着他没有说话。过了一会老板提着一篮子面包来了，他不得不在两个人面前打了几个响指才让他们分开。  
“服了，”他说，“你们一定要腻成这样吗？”  
“不会比蒜蓉面包更腻吧老板，”詹姆斯用手指拨了拨篮子，“红酒牛肉的头菜也太敷衍了。”  
“不敢相信喝红酒配煎鱼的人说出这话。”  
“那瓶贵得要死的酒怎么喝都可以，因为它贵得要死。你忘了吗，拿它烩猪肉都能让你爽到摸不着北。”  
“好了，”史蒂夫从篮子里夹了一块面包吃，“下次再说，我快饿死了。”  
詹姆斯撇了撇嘴，他旁敲侧击了无数次，他敢肯定和“红酒牛肉”那次有关，只是至今他都不知道洛基后来做了什么让史蒂夫把他刮了个精光，而且每过一段时间就把他摁倒刮一次。  
他骗来了洛基的好酒，说要烩顶级的和牛。他把那块牛肉吹得天花乱坠——漂洋过海的、只吃苜蓿、麦胚和红酒长大的牛。和他们神棍似的名字一样，奥丁家的就吃这套。洛基果然对其赞不绝口，在他和周围的人都倾情推荐、极尽描述后，詹姆斯告诉他那只是一块普通的猪肉，从街头的乐购买的，因为是下午，买的还是对折。  
算了。他永远都忘不了洛基当时脸上的表情，为此被刮多少次他也愿意。  
“只要一次，”詹姆斯竖起一根手指，眼睛晶亮地冲着史蒂夫说，“一次就把他脖子上挂的诡计之王牌子摘下来。”  
“啊，我没记错的话他家客厅挂着四个这样的牌子。”  
“他可以尽情拿返校节的国王牌，我又无所谓，但是大家都知道我是捉弄过国王的人，最主要的是他记得，哈哈哈。”  
“像一根刺扎在他心里？”  
“就像一根刺。”  
两个人碰了一下杯。史蒂夫已经吞下了两块面包，好像终于缓过了气，他问詹姆斯，“所以如果我说正因为你每天都睡得很好，我才对你的噩梦更加无法释怀，你也可以理解了？”  
詹姆斯有点卡壳，史蒂夫的话锋转得太快了。他刚刚还以为两个人之间的氛围总算缓和了一点，这也是他不想直接回家的原因。  
詹姆斯的眼皮耷拉了下去，“你知道我不想谈这个。”  
他的情绪显而易见变得失落起来，他知道对方会为此内疚，自己会强打精神，但会被史蒂夫一眼看穿，然后对方永远都不会放过这个话题，并为此内疚十倍、一百倍，而史蒂夫的愧疚同时折磨着他，他简直要承受双份痛苦。  
这么一想实在是太委屈了，压力太大了，太难了。詹姆斯眼眶一热，鼻子立刻堵住，他刚抬起脸用通红的眼睛看了对方一眼，眼泪就十分不争气地涌了出来，他懊恼地用手掌抹掉，吸了吸鼻子。

“汤和牛肉来了。”

詹姆斯慌忙侧过脸。史蒂夫接过了餐盘，他听到对方和老板小声说他“闹脾气”。  
“喝点热汤。”史蒂夫把深口碟推到他面前。事实上詹姆斯从刚刚就闻到浓汤的香味了，汤的色相也非常勾人，里面加了不同颜色的甜椒碎块、鲜蘑菇和嫩鸡肉。碟子和勺子都是木质的，詹姆斯一直最爱喝的汤，因为他小时候看的插画本里拇指姑娘就是这么喝汤的，那碗汤看起来实在是太好喝了，一本书看完他就只记得这个。  
詹姆斯舀着勺子往自己嘴里送，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉了几滴在甜汤里，有一点咸，难过得他打了个哭嗝。  
“人家说，说，一边哭一边吃饭对身体很不好。”詹姆斯带着哭腔，有些生气地说。  
史蒂夫叹了一口气，把他面前的空碟子拖走，又把挤好柠檬汁的牛肉推过来：“那你就别哭啦。”他抹了抹詹姆斯的眼泪，浸过泪水的脸颊又凉又软，很好捏，他拍了拍他的脸，又说了一次，“好吗？别哭了。”  
詹姆斯本来已经停住了眼泪，好像因为甜汤补充了水分，重新冒了出来，他按住史蒂夫的手，把眼泪鼻涕全都糊在上面，“你真是太不会安慰人了。”  
“我觉得现在过去你那边会很扎眼，”史蒂夫看了一眼身后说，“毕竟是公共场所。我想[哔——]，用我的[哔——]去碰你的[哔——]，想[哔——]再[哔——]，让你[哔——]，最好最后再[哔——]一次。”  
詹姆斯忘记了淌眼泪，看着他发呆。史蒂夫平静地把手抽回来擦干，示意他也弄干净自己。  
詹姆斯擤掉鼻涕，史蒂夫把那份牛肉又往他面前推了推，“把你的晚餐吃完，然后我们去车里做爱。”

*** ***

这不太对。他们从没有这样过。  
停车场旧到只在入口处有一块充作指示牌的路灯，两面是矮的废旧公寓楼，詹姆斯知道其中一间改成了汽修厂，只有白天和飞车党开派对的时候才会有人来。而后面是树林，再往那边就是公路了。  
他们正在最靠近树林的那边。依旧在下雨，外面一团漆黑，史蒂夫打开了车里的灯，詹姆斯惊讶地说你疯了吗，史蒂夫说不可能有人的，但还是在伸手从前排摸索到什么后关掉了灯。因为詹姆斯说如果不用按钮关上，他就直接把灯拽下来。  
四周重新陷入黑暗。  
詹姆斯仰面横躺在后座上，史蒂夫挤在他的腿间。他在史蒂夫的帮助下脱掉自己的上衣和裤子，鞋被扒下来甩到了前座，现在他只穿着内裤和短袜，对方打开了他头顶那边的窗子，雨声骤然变响，詹姆斯被几滴雨点打到眼睛，他挣扎了一下，“关窗子，把空调打开。”  
史蒂夫覆盖下来遮住了雨点，詹姆斯立刻什么都忘了，勾着他的脖子和他疯狂地接吻，挺起早就勃起到发疼的小腹隔着衣服顶他。他不知道自己什么时候被点着了，可能是在对方攥着他的手腕拉着他冲进雨里的时候，也可能是对方一边粗鲁地把他塞进车厢一边把手护在他的头顶的时候，或者是在史蒂夫幅度过大地打着方向盘，把车子从入口歪歪扭扭停到停车场的最里面，猛地拉起手刹然后摔门进到后车厢分开他的双腿的时候。  
詹姆斯的腿牢牢栓在对方的腰上，压抑逼仄的车厢很快就让他腰酸背痛，史蒂夫也好不到哪去，两个人吻得更凶了，詹姆斯早早就不加掩饰地发出了呻吟，但他听到对方也发出了情欲的声音，史蒂夫的腰在他身上一边动着，一边喉咙里发出低吟，他们互相咬着对方的嘴唇，吮吸对方的舌头，发狠地舔舐对方的口腔内壁。史蒂夫的舌头不要命地往他嘴里钻，舌尖抵着他的上腭来回摩擦，简直要往他的喉咙里伸，而他则趁机翻搅着去舔对方绷直的舌系带，舌尖去钻他柔软到仿佛会融化的下舌根部，感觉他的唾液顺着交合的地方混到自己嘴里，再不受控制地不断滚着喉结把它们咽下去。  
詹姆斯还是第一次这样像被拆吃入腹地接吻，他有些耳鸣了，史蒂夫的腰狠狠撞着他，下体也有一些疼痛。他突然意识到这次性爱和以往的有一些不一样，显然他们都压抑着一些什么，而彼此都选择了用做爱来解决。他不知道这个决定是他的大脑在没通知他的情况下做出的，还是他身体的本能。  
这不太对，他们不应该这样做。  
“听着，”他捧着史蒂夫的脸推开一些，“等一下。”  
詹姆斯感到两腮滑过的唾液有一些流到了他的耳朵里，有些绕过他的耳廓钻进了他的头发，很痒。两个人之间呼出的热气快要赶上蒸汽熨斗了，史蒂夫没有别的支撑点，整个压在他的身上，他喘得眼冒金星，“对不起……我会说的，我们好好谈谈，不要用这种方式解决，好吗？”

史蒂夫也重重地喘了一下，“……好。”

他抬起上身，詹姆斯短暂地呼吸了一会。对方突然毫无征兆地把手直接从他腿根处伸进内裤，戳进了他的入口，詹姆斯还没来得及惊呼，就听到史蒂夫拉开裤链的声音，下一秒他又被重新压在后座上动弹不得，对方的吻密集地落在他的脖子和胸前，最后似乎连吻也来不及，张嘴埋在他的脖颈咬了起来。  
詹姆斯在晕头转向里，听到对方撕开了他的内裤。“你怎么回事……啊——”  
“啊、嗯……啊……哼嗯……！”  
史蒂夫一边吻他一边给他做扩张。“宝贝儿，”史蒂夫喘息着把额头抵在他脸侧的坐垫上，嘴唇贴在他的耳边：“帮我揉揉脖子，有点酸。”  
詹姆斯搂着他的脖子，手掌按揉着他的后脖颈。对方的手很忙，诚如其言，史蒂夫一向把他照顾得很好。他忙着给他扩张，另一只手慷慨地安抚着他的前端，他知道怎样让他爽上天，也知道怎样轻轻一拨就使他的后面收得更紧，“像这样，”史蒂夫仍旧咬着他的耳朵：“你这里就会……吻我的手指。”  
“嗯？你看，你的‘小嘴’在说爱我。”  
詹姆斯“哼唧”一声，他动了动屁股，把那几根手指吞得更深，“我好爱你，”他偏过头吻他的胡子，也去咬史蒂夫的耳朵，“快用你那里吻我。”  
史蒂夫闷闷笑了两声，声音有些懒地拖长了问他：“哪里——？”  
詹姆斯艰难地腾出一只手，摩挲着去摸自己后面，摸到史蒂夫正插入自己身体里的手指，那里一片湿漉漉的，史蒂夫抽出滑腻的手指握住他摩挲了一记，让他去摸自己湿润收缩的入口，詹姆斯却转道去摸他从裤链里探出的性器，“用这里，”他摸到对方胀大的性器上早就暴起了清晰的青筋纹路，甚至前端已经溢出些许液体，詹姆斯有点心疼，“你不用每次都……等我，或者我可以先帮你打出来。不疼吗？”  
他的手握上去时史蒂夫就在他脸边发出了长长的一声低喘。“小鹿仔，”他听到对方在他耳边低低地笑，“我很……享受。我喜欢忍耐后再插到你身体里，你不知道这有多愉快。”  
詹姆斯身上发烫，他感觉自己立刻又勃起了一点，当然握着他的人比他更早知道。对方从胸腔内发出的笑声让他感觉身上更热了，他扭了一下腰，握着史蒂夫发情的器官对准自己身体的入口：“用你的阴茎吻我……”  
“如你所愿。”史蒂夫挺入时在他额上亲了一下。

结束后他们已经换了个姿势。  
准确地说，詹姆斯赤身裸体地趴在史蒂夫身上，白袜子还剩一只。而史蒂夫上身凌乱，光着下半身，仰躺在放平的副驾座上。詹姆斯的脸颊压在史蒂夫的一边胸膛上，手上百无聊赖地拨着眼前的另一边乳首。它已经被他玩弄到肿立得像一颗Q弹的软糖，詹姆斯这么想的同时，就忍不住伸头过去吮吸了一下它，他又舔又咬又吸，分开时嘴里发出“啵”的一声，又意犹未尽地舔了一下史蒂夫的胸沟。  
这一系列的动作让他累到不行，又重新趴回去，手掌捏在史蒂夫的胸肌上。  
对方无比纵容，甚至还一直把手搭在他的后脖子上揉捏着——第二回开始詹姆斯才知道，原来在上面脖子真的会很酸，因为他们的车顶很矮。但做的时候他完全没有意识到酸痛，“好爽噢，”他喃喃道，“我觉得好舒服。”  
他的耳朵压在史蒂夫的胸上，听到他哼笑的声音，“谢谢？”  
他趴在史蒂夫身上，整个扭了扭，用自己的身体揉他：“你不夸我吗？”  
“谢谢，你好棒。”史蒂夫响亮地拍了拍他有些肉的挺翘屁股，手掌黏在上面似的捏来捏去，“我也很爽。”  
詹姆斯心满意足地趴好了，现在脑子空空的，什么也不用想，只有对方的身体和味道，棒透了，再没有比这更幸福的时候了。外面雨已经停了，他们依旧没有开灯，只是开着天窗和主驾的窗子，这是个阴云静谧的夜晚，一团漆黑没有星光，只有潮湿的风灌进来。他什么也看不见，只有他和史蒂夫心跳的声音，詹姆斯一会憋气，一会匀气，调整了半天，让他们的心跳也汇到一起。  
再没有比这更幸福的时候了。  
史蒂夫也没有说话。他一直兢兢业业揉着他的脖子，另一只手搭在他的臀部，随着揉脖子的频率偶尔揉一揉他发烫的屁股。詹姆斯昏昏欲睡，他拉着史蒂夫搭在他屁股上的手，把它放在自己的后腰上。对方会意，开始抚摸他光滑的后背和胳膊。詹姆斯简直舒畅到全身的毛孔都打开了，舒服得他要颤抖，他非常喜欢被对方这样抚摸，只要他们在一起他就控制不住地想要对方把手放在自己的身上，最喜欢被摸背和小腿，其次是胳膊，不出五秒他就能睡着。  
詹姆斯打了个哈欠，史蒂夫不摸了，拍了拍他的腰，“好了，回家再睡。”  
詹姆斯困到昏头昏脑，还是听话地坐了起来，史蒂夫摸开车内的小灯，套上长裤和鞋，准备出发时才注意到詹姆斯闭着眼到处乱摸，穿了半天穿的还是他刚才没找到的内裤，还穿反了，昏睡在副驾上。  
史蒂夫哭笑不得地给他套上T恤，裤子盖在腿上，系好安全带。等他抬起头，发现詹姆斯已经醒了，傻笑着看着他。他咬了下詹姆斯的鼻子。  
詹姆斯皱皱鼻子，突然想起什么似的，问他：“你刚刚用的什么润滑剂？”  
史蒂夫打开大灯往外开，“怎么了？”  
詹姆斯评价道，“没怎么，就是感觉挺好用的？没有太粘稠，也很滑，你一下就进去好深……还挺好闻。”他已经完全醒了，就是眼还很酸，眯着眼睛靠在椅背上，“感觉不是平常用的啊？而且车上会有那种东西吗……”  
史蒂夫笑了笑。  
詹姆斯又嗅了嗅，“嗯，而且还好油的样子……味道，味道也很熟悉……”  
他摸了摸自己的肚子和腿根，又摁下整面窗子借着车外明明灭灭的暗光把手凑到眼前仔细看，史蒂夫瞥了他一眼，嘴角和眼角都挂满了笑意。  
“是什么？”詹姆斯突然凑到他脸上闻了闻，“就是这个味道！”  
史蒂夫已经习惯了，面不改色地开着直线，手都没抖一下。他用眼神示意了一下扶手箱，詹姆斯立刻掀开它，很快从里面摸到一个小瓶子。  
“这什么……”他皱着眉仔细辨认，在认出那是什么之后少有的害臊起来，“你真变态。”  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“总比让你受伤好。”  
“胡扯，”詹姆斯没好气地把小瓶子哐当扔回箱子，看了一眼又拿出来捏在手上，“我不可能受伤，我**早就被捅成小Stevie的形状了。干什么，你是要吹嘘自己的能力吗？”  
“没那个必要。只是宝贝，你真的很紧。”  
“因为我勤加锻炼，”詹姆斯自豪地说，“你摸到我的屁股了吗？我感觉翘了很多。”  
“有，好看好摸。谢谢你这么勤奋。”  
史蒂夫默契地往这边侧了侧脸，詹姆斯亲了他的脸颊。他手上把玩着那个小瓶子，想了想还是开口道：“Stevie——”  
“明天再说，”史蒂夫打着方向盘转了个弯，他瞥了他一眼，“明天再说。”  
他看到詹姆斯的眼睛还有点肿，又用那种有些怯生生的眼神望着他。“别这样看我。”  
结果詹姆斯的表情又加上了一些单纯的疑问。  
史蒂夫在心里叹了口气，他腾出一只手伸过去，詹姆斯立刻把脸贴过来。“小鹿仔，宝贝儿，我相信你，只要你说我们要解决，就一定会去解决。明天谈好吗？今晚好好睡一觉。”  
詹姆斯放松地笑了，“我们还得录像呢。”  
“洗完澡录。”  
“明天还得洗车。”  
“……一起洗。”  
“你得帮我冷敷一下眼睛。”  
“我会看着你睡觉，等你睡着。”  
“立刻、马上换一个胡须柔顺油。换一个完完全全不同味道的。”

“这个不好，”史蒂夫笑着打方向盘驶入车道，“行了，到家了。” 

*** ***

parenting tips: 1、孩子哭的时候就让他哭，哭累就好了（？  
2、孩子哭的时候就让他哭，别管他一会就要来主动搭话了（？？  
3、孩子哭的时候就让他哭，必要的时候让他哭得更狠（？？？

*** ***

关于没说过的”Yes”：  
-詹姆斯，你愿不愿意和我结婚？  
-OOOK!!!


End file.
